Harmony
by CrystalLotus98
Summary: Every couple has their ups, downs, laughs and moments of love; Kaito and Miku are by no means different.     50 Sentences, no particular order


**Apparently I like challenging myself, since I've thought about doing a 50 sentences challenge for a while. I thought to myself : "Hey, I like Vocaloid, and I like KaiMi, I'll do it for them!" And I just love Kaito, he's so adorably derpy~ Now then, onwards!  
**

**

* * *

**

**01**: **Ice Cream**

It was Kaito's food _obsession, _it came to a point where Hatsune Miku was pretty sure that Kaito had tried every flavor of ice cream at least one; how he continued to stay in such good shape she'd never figure out.

**02: Music**

Despite what a person might think, Miku was actually a fan of Jazz music, piano jazz to be specific, when Kaito had learned this he instantly set himself on a quest to learn how to play Jazz piano.

**03**: **Lip gloss**

In the months of dating Miku –_knowing _Miku in general, actually- Kaito had learned that the teal-haired girl put on different flavored lip gloss for each type of song she would sing, ranging from sweet vanilla (his favorite by _far_) to a spicy flavor; he knew because he kissed her every chance he could between recording sessions.

**04: Hair**

Even though Kaito loved the feeling of Miku's soft, teal hair on his hand and through his fingers, what he didn't like was that Miku often asked him to _brush it_, and Miku had a _lot_ of hair, making the would-be simple task take upwards to and hour (even _longer_ if it was a morning after their –ahem- "alone time").

**05: Roller coaster**

"Never again," Kaito said with a heavily trembling voice, half hunched over a garbage bin, "…will I ride a roller coaster that goes over 300 miles and hour."

**06: Voice**

He had a singing voice that would –and did- make girls swoon; a smooth, semi-deep, expressive voice, and Miku was no exception to the almost hypnotic charm it held.

**07: Sick**

Miku sniffled pathetically and wiggled down lower into her covers, making extra sure not to get snot onto the blue scarf wrapped around her neck; the memory of Kaito wrapping the blue material around her neck and carrying her to bed made something, other than the beginnings of a cough, flutter in her chest.

**08: Leek**

Kaito had tried a leek once, just as an attempt to figure out why Miku loved them so, nearly to the point he loved ice cream, and he hardly got even a _nibble_ through the vegetable that he realized he _hated_ the taste.

**09: Bed**

The sounds Miku made when they were together in bed where _his, _and _his alone,_ Kaito would never tell anyone else about the honeyed giggles and the sweet moans and gasps that, in their own right, was a kind of music on their own

**10**: **Childhood**

He had been a shy boy when he first met her, the daughter of a well-off family, despite their social differences she had skipped over to him and asked if Kaito wanted to play with her, of course he accepted the offer, even though her twin was giving him a dirty look.

**11**: **Problems**

"I give up," Miku surrendered, slapping her note book down and laying her head on the table, "I don't get this at _all_", from across the table Kaito laughed lightly and patted her head, telling her that she would get it eventually; it was a nice lie, but what the pat really needed?

**12**: **Snowballs**

It was supposed to be a nice peaceful walk, just the two of them; but so long as the twins had access to snowballs, that wasn't going to happen, _EVER_.

**13: Confession**

"Kaito, if you don't get up off your ass and tell Miku how you feel, I'll tell Len that she's still _totally_ free with _no _competition."

**14: Kiss**

Their first kiss wasn't anything like how Miku had read, it wasn't amazingly passionate or romantic with convenient fireworks going off in the back ground; her and Kaito's first kiss was shy and awkward, the only flash that went off in the background was from Rin's camera.

**15: Box**

Kaito adjusted his scarf for what felt like the hundredth time that day, it felt too tight around his neck, even more so when he looked at the small black velvet box he held in his hand and the door he was standing in front of: _hers_.

**16: Scarf**

He doesn't argue or protest when Miku takes one end of his scarf and wraps it comfortably around her slender neck, being so close to Miku that he could feel the back of their gloved hands brush together warmed him up far more than his scarf ever could.

**17: Frosting**

He felt daring that day, or maybe it's just a simple impulse, regardless of what it was Kaito leaned towards Miku and licked a spot of frosting from the cake she was eating from the corner of her mouth; the poor girl's face contrasted with her hair for the rest of the afternoon.

**18: Mistletoe**

Rin hopped down from the footstool and looked up at the door frame, hands on her hips and an accomplished smile on her face; this year Kaito and Miku _would_ kiss, and the fact the blond had put mistletoe in _every_ door frame in the house would make sure of that.

**19: Spy**

Rin's tongue poked out from in between pale pink lips as she watched Kaito and Miku talk on the living room couch, she is peering out at their back of their heads through a small crack in the kitchen door, patience slowly wearing thin until finally:

"For the love of _God, _Kaito-nii, tell her you _love_ her already!"

**20: Checkers**

"King me," Miku says calmly, folding her hands in her lap and trying not to burst out laughing at the blue-haired man's fallen expression as he bows his head and places a white clip on top of the one on his side of the board; this makes her fourth King this game.

**21: Advice**

"Kaito-dono, I know you're nervous about whether or not Miku-dono will accept your marriage proposal, but smothering your face in the seat cushions isn't going to help you much."

**22: Shadows**

Somehow, even with the power and heating out, and everyone in the house cold and bored, making shadow puppets with Kaito, despite its childishness, was the most fun Miku ever had during a black-out.

**23: Fainting**

Despite his obvious protests in the attempt to protect his masculine pride, –what remained anyway- all the other Vocaloids (hell, even a good handful of the _UTAUloids_) knew that Kaito had fainted when Miku told him she was pregnant.

**24: Cute**

Miku giggled and petted Kaito's soft blue hair gently, the man using her lap as a pillow and snoring lightly a small spot from the ice cream he had been eating previously still on his mouth; in that moment Miku decided that seeing him like this was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

**25: Ring**

She nearly missed the question, and one reason was because Kaito had asked it so quickly after he got on one knee in front of her and opened a small velvet box, the other reason was because of the small silver ring sitting inside.

**26: Plans**

"Miku-nee, just for the record, when you and Kaito-nii _finally_ get married, I call dibs on being the flower girl, and dibs on the first slice of cake after you two get yours; 'kay?"

**27: Children**

Kaito watched as Miku cooed and giggled at their new children: a pair of twins with aqua colored hair and deep blue eyes, his wife saw him peeking and gestured for him to come play with them; a request he couldn't deny even if he _wanted_ to.

**28: Look**

It's only after Len shakes his shoulder and snaps his fingers in front of the blue-haired man's face to get his attention that the blond tells him that one: his ice cream is melting, and two: he was staring at Miku, _again_.

**29: Three**

It was only three words, three stupid words that didn't mean a thing in retrospect; if that was case why was it so hard to say them to his face?

**30: Crash**

All Miku could do was stand on the side of the road in a shocked trance, looking blankly at the car crash before her and how the paramedics desperately tried to pull a man in a bloodied white coat and blue scarf from the wreckage.

**31: Spotlight**

Without Miku, Kaito would have been lost in the sea of obscurity, no one would even know there was a Vocaloid named Kaito to begin with; but with a gentle hand and a smile as sweet as his precious ice cream, the superstar with teal hair pulled him into the spotlight with her.

**32: Shout**

Kaito wondered if it could be considered plagiarism to stand on top of the Vocaloid house, megaphone in hand, and shout to the entire world his feelings for Miku, regardless he never had the nerve to do something so extravagant.

**33: Rain**

He watched as Miku dance and skipped and twirled in the rain, laughing to the sky and opening her mouth to let the cold drops of water fall into her throat and suddenly had the idea to casually stride over to her, wrap her in his arms and kiss her.

**34: Run**

Miku couldn't help but laugh and giggle merrily as Kaito pulled on her hand and ran down the street as fast as he could with the teenager behind him; the fact that they were being chased by fangirls almost didn't matter, _almost_.

**35: Siblings**

Despite the passionate love that Kaito and Miku had for one another, Kaiko and Mikuo only teased and taunted each other, hardly able to agree on anything; anything except that walking in on their "siblings" kissing was gross.

**36: Red**

Despite the colors associated him the most, the color of his eyes and hair, Kaito's favorite color was actually red; for a moment Miku thought that was code for: "I love Mei-chan", but the older of the two only laughed and dispelled that suspicious with a kiss on the _teal_ haired girl's cheek.

**37: Shine**

When she sang, not even the sun could outshine her; when she _smiled_ the celestial body looked like a dying light bulb in comparison.

**38: Splash**

Miku hadn't declared it a full on, pick-your-sides water war until Kaito had retaliated her splashing him, Miku won by default when she tackled the blue-haired man into the water and kissed him under the surface.

**39: Isolation**

Kaito hadn't come out of his room for nearly two weeks by this point, and everyone in the Vocaloid house knew why he chose to isolate himself, keep his misery to himself; Miku had died in a plane crash while coming back from a visit to America.

**40: Flowers**

Roses, Miku thought, were dreadfully cliché, after being nearly drowned in the flora sent by all of her fans she had grown sick of them; she much preferred the daisies and tulips Kaito gave her.

**41**: **Two Words**

And he thought saying those three words had been hard, but now he was standing before the altar, looking at his _beautiful_ bride-to-be and the words shriveled and died on his tongue; he licked his lips and swallowed thickly, finally croaking out:

"I do".

**42: Popcorn**

Even before they had started going steady, Kaito and Miku would watch old movies and munch on popcorn, each making jokes about some of the cornier lines and adding their own commentaries, it was something special between the two of them.

**43: Coloring Book**

Out of childish nostalgia, Miku had bought a coloring book and a package of crayons, quickly rushing to her room to avoid being teased by Meiko or the twins; when she got to a childish picture of a princess and her prince, Miku blushed lightly and colored the prince's hair blue and the princess' green.

**44: Change**

Miku smiled and twirled the silver ring around her finger, in the back of her mind she wondered how long it would take for news about her and Kaito to be released to the public; while _Shion_ Miku didn't flow as well as "Hatsune Miku" did, the tealette was sure everyone (especially the fangirls/boys) would get used to the change.

**45: Wish**

"Miku-chan, make a wish", Kaito said, pointing up to the sky with his free hand, the other holding a waffle-cone filled with a double scoop of ice cream;

"_I wish we could be together as more than friends_…" Miku pleaded in her mind as she watched the arch of light vanish.

**46: Again**

"Wait, wait, wait, you got Miku pregnant _again?_"

**47: Look**

Kaito wrapped an arm around Miku's slender waist and pulled her closer to him, lacing their fingers together as he looked into her deep, aquamarine eyes filled with so much love towards _him_ it almost seemed like they'd over flow.

**48: Cravings**

Kaito knew by this point that Miku had some of the strangest cravings in the world when she was pregnant, but did she _really_ expect him to find a medium-rare steak at _three in the morning_?

**49: Duet**

There were only a few songs that Miku and Kaito could sing together and not sound like they over-powered one another or seemed out of tune with each other, but that didn't stop the fact that Kaito and Miku always had the most fun when they were in a recording booth together.

**50: Drunk**

What had possessed Miku to drink with Meiko and then play "20 questions" was beyond Kaito (he blamed the sake, honestly), but he felt himself turn beat red when Miku suddenly declared that she loved Kaito;

"I knew it!" Meiko exclaimed, raising a sake bottle in triumph before joining the other girl in passing out on the floor.


End file.
